


I swear I'm not

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Marine!Ace, humor with a dash of angst, implied Marco/Ace, marine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: "Stop fraternizing with the enemy" they tell him but he's not! It's just a normal banter between pirate and marine.





	I swear I'm not

“You need to stop fraternizing with the enemy!”

Lieutenant Portgas D. Ace rolled his eyes, groaning loudly when his grandfather burst into his quarters. “I’m not fraternizing.” He muttered, tightening and finishing off the bandage on his arm. It was protocol to check in to the infirmary for any and all wounds but Ace had a habit of avoiding it. After growing up attending to his own injuries it was too weird to have anyone but himself or his family wrap up any cuts and bruises he may get.

“Your superior officers suggest otherwise.” Garp growled out, sitting across from Ace. Grabbing the antibiotic ointment, he fingered out a small amount and roughly smeared it across his grandson’s face. Ace protested as a band aid was slapped over it afterwards. He leaned back rubbing his cheek and the two continued to glare at each other.

With a sigh, Ace’s shoulders slumped and he leaned back against his beds headboard. “I wasn’t fraternizing with anyone. It’s not my fault that the Whitebeard Pirates show up wherever they do, okay?” He crossed his arms and looked away.

Garp glared for a second before reaching over and pulled at Ace’s cheek. “It’s your fault when you disobey a direct order. When you’re told not to engage the enemy, you don’t run off and do as you please.”

“I didn’t disobey on purpose!” Ace defended. “It’s not my fault, Phoenix attacked me. What was I supposed to do?”

“Maybe not” Garp grabbed his report and looked at it for a second “threaten to fry him like a chicken you little brat!”

Ace bit his lip and his cheeks colored slightly. “Yeah, okay but.” Garp raised an eyebrow and waited silently. “He started it?” Garp scoffed and rolled his eyes. Ace’s cheeks colored more deeply as he thought back before the battle had even began.

He couldn’t deny that when they had sailed up to one of the Whitebeard’s ships, he was a bit excited. Of course he kept his cool and stayed back beside his superior. But when his eyes met with the eyes of the ‘Phoenix’ and said bird brain had the gall to smile and wink at him. Ace may have lost said cool.

He honestly didn’t know where all this talk of “fraternizing” came from. So what if he had a little fun while fighting? He wasn’t the only one. And if he had more fun while fighting a certain pirate, well he couldn’t really help that could he? Phoenix has proved time and time again to be much more of challenge then your everyday pirate thug he was constantly faced with.

Ace yelped when Grap reached over and yanked on his hair. “Don’t drift off while I’m talking to you.” He rolled his eyes and focused on his grandfather once again. “This is serious Ace. Your superior suggest for you to be put under a more strict command. They’re thinking about putting you under Sakazuki.” Ace studied his grandfather’s face for a moment, noticing his wrinkles seemed more pronounced with the deep frown he bore.

“Akainu is just a dog with a bad temper. I’m not afraid of him.”

“Well you damn well should be!” Grap snapped causing Ace to jump a bit and stare back with wide eyes. He didn’t know what to say. He opened his mouth but Garp cut him off. “Akainu is the kind of marine you of all people need to watch out for Ace. If you step out of line for even a second under him it can put you under his radar.”

Ace stayed silent when Garp sighed and dropped his shoulders. He rubbed his forehead, seeming older just by the gesture. “You trust me don’t you Ace?” The question caught him off guard and his mouth snapped shut with a click. With furrowed brows he hesitantly nodded.

“Then trust me when I say that you don’t want that kind of attention Ace. You’re right, Akainu is just like a dog with a bad temper but he has a bad bite. Once he gets a hold of something he doesn’t let go.” Ace looked down at his hand, slowly understanding what Garp was getting at. “If he starts to suspect something about you, he won’t stop until he uncovers whatever he can find.”

Tightening his fist, Ace’s face scrunched up in distaste and he looked away. It always came down to his heritage. The one thing that could pull all he worked for right from under his feet. Being a marine was never part of his dream but he did work hard to be where he was. As a marine he at least had a chance to change things for the future.

Shaking his head he sighed. “Old man” Garp looked up questioningly. Ace stood up and walked to the door. “He really did start it.” With a smile he darted off and Garp yelled out after him.

His secret getting out was always a worry that poked and prodded at the back of his mind. It probably always will until it either is discovered or he dies but he can at least chose to not let it hold him back. Of course now he had to be more weary of the admiral and the possibility of being stuck under him but he wasn’t going to let it stop him engaging in battle with pirates. Especially not during bird hunting season.

* * *

 

“I heard you had a run in with the marines yesterday.” Marco looked up from his lists of inventory as Izo slid onto the bench in front of him. He propped his chin upon his hands with his delicately painted lips quirked up slightly. A sure sign he knew something.

Marco steadied his cup of coffee as Thatch slid in beside him. Thatch was much less subtle with his the large grin plastered over his face and brows raised. “Heard there was a fight, have fun?” Marco eyes darted from Izo to Thatch for a moment before putting down his pen and adjusting his papers.

“No more than I usually have when a bunch of marine decide to butt in our business in an effort to keep up their appearance.” He shrugged and kept an eye on Izo. He was a much bigger threat in whatever situation he just found himself in. Thatch leaned on the table, head resting on his fist and hummed in response.

“Really?” Izo smiled more widely. “Strange because a little birdy told me you seemed more upbeat than usual, said you looked almost eager.”

He shrugged and gathered up his papers. “I do admit that the marines this time around proved to be much more formidable.” Izo hummed.

“The marines or just one marine in particular?” And there was the silent accusation. Izo reached down by his lap and pulled up the latest newspaper. “You know there is a new maine catching people’s attention in the eastern quadrant of New World. A fire logia that shows plenty of promise. It’s a funny coincidence that our own little flaming mascot has been particularly active in the same area.”

Marco frowned in annoyance what Izo called him but he shook his head and let it go for now. “I’ve fought him a couple time now. He’s a decent fighter, for a marine.” He meant that too. Fire Fist, as he was so correctly titled, was a little rough around the edges when it came to combat. He was a lot more head first and abrasive than most marine he has encountered but what he lacked in finesse he made up for in his brute strength.

“Just decent fighter huh?” Thatch inquired leaning forward a bit. “Nothing else about him that might catch your eye?” Marco looked at Thatch with a deadpanned expression before Izo caught his attention again.

“I heard he was quite dashing.” Thatch couldn’t help but laugh in his hand a bit as Izo looked pointedly at him. Marco smiled and shook his head. He gathered up the papers and picked up his coffee.

“I couldn’t say” He said as he got up. “It’s hard to judge one’s looks when that someone is trying to light you on fire.” He stated ignoring the fact that it was an impossibility with his own abilities. With all his stuff gathered, Marco began to make his way towards the door.

“He’s running, international sign of guilt.” Thatch stated with loud laughter. Marco couldn’t help but chuckle himself.

“I’m not running and you didn’t accuse me of anything.” He called over his shoulder.

“We don’t have to say it out loud for you to know what we mean.” Izo said back and Marco just waved it off as he left the room. He settled back and Thatched turned to him.

“I’m definitely going with the next time he heads off.”

“I already got pop’s permission. I’d like to see for myself what keeps drawing our dear brother to the east.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble from my tumblr that I liked. It was a lot of fun. Reviews are awesome and great motivators. ;')


End file.
